One Kiss
( ) |artist = & |from = |tvfilm = |year = 2018 |dlc = November 12, 2018 (Demo) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Low |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = |mashup = |alt = |pictos = |kcal = |dura = 3:32 |nowc = OneKiss |audio = |choreo = Jerky JessyFile:Onekiss jerkyjessy proof.jpg |perf = Céline Baronhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmvWZyEl6tZ/ }}"One Kiss" by and is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a girl. Her wardrobe includes a blue-and-green bra with black laces and a black lower border. A similar lace wraps around her upper stomach. She wears a black choker round her neck. Over the bra she wears a bright orange cropped jacket with red palm leaf patterns over it. The jacket sleeves end in the forearm as tight elastic black bands, with a pink strip on it. She wears a pair of maroon-red leathery tight shorts with a orange lace over it, wrapped around as a belt. She also wears a golden bracelet on her right hand. Her hair is bright sky blue tied in a ponytail with segments. She wears pink socks with the front cut out, revealing her toes, and a pair of golden stiletto heels. She also wears a pair of sunglasses. Background The routine takes place in front of a wall and three rectangular pillars. The wall and rectangles show a picture of a beach with palm trees in different colors. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put up your ponytail with your right hand sliding your left leg out and your left arm. Gold Move 2: Clap your hands rapidly few times on your left side. Onekiss gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Onekiss gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Onekiss gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Onekiss gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *''One Kiss'' is the sixth song by Calvin Harris in the series. *''One Kiss'' is the third song by Dua Lipa in the series. **It is also one of two songs by Dua Lipa in . *In the gameplay preview, the score bars for every player (except P1) are off-center, resulting in Baby s to be out of the rectangle. **This is also the case with the previews for Familiar and Toy. *The demo that was released on November 12, 2018 features One Kiss . *On August 22, 2018, the gameplay preview that was uploaded to the justdancegame YouTube channel was taken down by a claimant under the name of "Rico Management" due to copyright issues. **However, the preview was still available on the regional channels of France, Germany, and the UK. **The preview was restored to the justdancegame channel on September 4, 2018 due to a counter notification filed by justdancegame. Gallery Game Files onekiss_cover_generic.png|''One Kiss'' onekiss_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Onekiss_banner_bkg.png| menu banner onekiss cover albumbkg.png| album background Onekiss cover 1024.png| cover Onekiss ava.png|Avatar Onekiss pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms postcard_onekiss004.png|Postcard postcard_onekiss004_thumb.png|Postcard (without logo) In-game Screenshots Onekiss jd2019 menu.png|''One Kiss'' in the menu Onekiss jd2019 load.png|Loading screen Onekiss jd2019 coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Promotional Images Onekiss teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/Bmi8r2MhgYY/ onekiss promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 1 onekiss promo gameplay 2.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Others Onekiss thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Onekiss thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Videos Official Music Video Calvin Harris, Dua Lipa - One Kiss (Official Video) Teasers One Kiss - Gameplay Teaser (US) One Kiss - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Free Demo Trailer - Just Dance 2019 (UK) Gameplay One Kiss - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation es:One Kiss tr:One Kiss Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Calvin Harris Category:Songs by Dua Lipa Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Céline Baron Category:Songs from Demo Versions